Brain Freeze
by Punk-and-Perv
Summary: Rounded yet pert, squeezable yet firm looking, Edward Cullen's ass was a beautifully familiar yet unexpected sight in the Albertsons' frozen food aisle. Written for the TwiKinkFest.


**Hello, readers. Thank you for checking out this story, however please note that this is NOT a Punk & Perv story. This was written for the TwiKinkFest, and has nothing to do with those two troublemakers. (They were much too busy with roofing and spanking to even notice our absence.)**

**TwiKinkFest Prompt: Edward/Jasper. Edward gets amnesia and forgets what sex is like. Jasper teaches him all over again.**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you, dellaterra for betaing. **

**This fanfiction is licensed under Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 3.0 Unported License. Feel free to share it, but attribute our work to us, and don't attempt to use it for commercial purposes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Brain Freeze<strong>

* * *

><p>Jasper noticed Edward's ass first.<p>

It sure was hard to miss.

From the looks of things, Edward was choosing some ice cream, delving deeply into the bottom of the grocery-store freezer, wiggling a little as he dug around. Jasper noticed that wiggling shit all right. He noticed it, then he stopped, tilting his head to admire it for a while.

Rounded yet pert, squeezable yet firm looking, Edward Cullen's ass was a beautifully familiar yet unexpected sight in the Albertsons' frozen food aisle.

Jasper wasted a minute or two staring at that fine behind, wishing that he could do the exact same thing while Edward had fewer clothes on—just like he used to when they were still together—then sighed deeply before heading off to stock up on frozen meals-for-one.

He bet that Edward didn't eat on his own most evenings, feeling sorry for himself.

No sir, every time Edward came up to Jasper's floor for the monthly managers' meeting, he looked like he was doing just fine without him.

When Jasper cruised back down the aisle a few minutes later, Edward's ass was still on show, only now he'd quit that wiggling, wriggling shit. Instead, he was bent over the freezer as if he were frozen into place. Moseying up a little closer, Jasper couldn't help noticing that the small of Edward's back was covered with icy-looking goose flesh.

That wasn't right.

That wasn't right at all.

Jasper gave Edward's ass a tentative nudge before asking, "You okay down there?" When Edward didn't respond, Jasper did what anyone else one would have done: He slapped that fine ass, good and hard.

Edward lurched upright, a pint of ice cream clutched in each of his badly shaking hands.

Edward blinked, then he blinked some more. Jasper couldn't help noticing that the tips of his long, dark eyelashes were frosted white. Edward still looked so very, very pretty to Jasper, but he looked a little strange right about then too.

Yeah, it was strange all right how Edward blinked and shook while looking at Jasper like he still loved him.

Jasper smiled as he spoke again, surprised that Edward looked so pleased to see him, asking, "What's up, Edward?"

Edward hadn't spoken to Jasper for months. He'd quit talking right after the office Christmas party when they broke up over that stupid fucking kiss.

Jasper hadn't meant to kiss Felix. No way. He'd been caught under the mistletoe was all. Edward had taken it badly. So badly that he didn't move in that weekend, like they'd planned. Nope. He'd gone home to his mama, while Jasper spent Christmas all alone, wishing that Edward would come back already.

It had been awkward at work after the holidays. Edward did everything he could to avoid contact with Jasper. That's how it looked, anyway apart from a few silent, grim-faced moments in the elevator, this was the closest they'd been since the night Edward pulled Felix off him, shoving him right across the room, then looked at Jasper like he'd shot his favorite dog.

Shaking, blinking Edward didn't answer Jasper's, _"Hey, how are ya_?" question.

In fact, Edward didn't say a solitary word as Jasper pried the cartons of ice cream—one chocolate and one pistachio—from his hands. He just did some more pretty blinking while Jasper admired his pink-tipped nose from real close up. It was only when Jasper started rubbing Edward's hands between his own that Edward seemed to tune back in, stuttering a little as he started speaking.

"I don't know what I like." Edward frowned, looking all adorable and lost as Jasper considered the words he'd used.

Jasper chose his own words carefully before speaking. "You don't know which flavor you feel like eating right now, doll? Or, you don't know which flavor you like the very best?"

Edward's face described confusion.

"No. I don't know what I like." He nodded, then shook his head firmly, adding with just a hint of panic, "I. Don't. Know. What. I. Like."

Jasper rubbed Edward's hands faster, noticing his ex-boyfriend's medical alert bracelet glinting silver under the bright-white store lighting. It only took a moment to read the inscription out to Edward, reminding him that he shouldn't eat the pistachio ice cream, no matter if he did like it, because nuts surely did not like him. Not at all.

Edward looked confused, then relieved.

"Thank you, Jasper! You just saved my life!"

They parted company as more shoppers pushed toward the freezer. Jasper caught sight of Edward a few more times around the store, dragging his hand through his hair like he couldn't figure out why he had a shopping cart in the first place. The next time Jasper saw him, he'd abandoned his cart in the middle of an aisle and was heading, empty-handed, for the store exit.

Half an hour later, as Jasper loaded his own purchases into his truck, Edward's voice made him jump.

"I've been waiting for ages, Jasper. Can we go home now? I'm so tired, and my head aches."

Jasper looked around, wondering for a moment if he was being punked.

"You want me to take you home, doll?"

Edward pulled him into hug, his breath warm and moist in Jasper's ear as he spoke. "Yes, please." His lips against Jasper's cheek felt suspiciously kiss-shaped. When he stepped back, yawning extravagantly, stretching until his happy trail was visible between his shirt and pants, Jasper felt weak.

"Take me home, Jasper. Take me back to our place and then put me to bed."

The drive home took five hours, after a detour to the emergency room.

Edward didn't seem to know that it was March, not still December—_who turned off all the Christmas lights?_—and he seemed to think that they were still together—_You're the best-looking boyfriend in the world_. While they waited for a brain scan, Edward paced in the waiting room. His confused blinking made it hard for Jasper to answer his more awkward questions. Every time Edward stopped in front of him, asking about gaps in his recent memory—_so, how long have we lived together? Why aren't you still wearing my ring?_—his line of questioning got a little closer to their breakup.

Once he finally figured out that they'd split up for real, Edward wore the same expression as at that fucking Christmas party.

He was shocked and sad and silent.

Then he refused to believe that they weren't still an item.

Edward demanded that Jasper take him home, saying they'd been perfect together, and he was going to prove it.

Jasper drove and Edward kept asking questions, nodding when Jasper talked about their trip to Greece as if he remembered getting sunburned, then shaking his head when Jasper said they'd hadn't spoken at all since the day before Christmas Eve. Edward's mouth dropped open then clamped shut. Then he shouted. No way, _no way_ had they not spoken in eighty-seven days. Edward slammed his door shut and ran up the steps to Jasper's apartment.

Jasper stood beside his truck and blinked, then he blinked again. Surely his shocked blinking wasn't nearly as pretty as Edward's, but he couldn't help it.

"Jasper, are you coming?" Edward stood by the front door and looked at his keys, as if he were amazed that none of them fit. As if he thought Jasper had been joking.

"Here you go, doll." Edward was halfway through the door before Jasper had it halfway opened.

Edward looked around the apartment, searchingly intently with a calm focus.

"Aha!" Edward ran to Jasper's couch. Holding a worn navy hoodie up in the air like it was a trophy, Edward grinned. "This is my sweatshirt. I've had it since college. If we broke up, then why are you still using it?"

Jasper sighed. He didn't want to tell Edward that he'd been wearing the sweatshirt the day after the Christmas party. Edward's scent wrapped around him had been his only bit of comfort after what he'd thought would just be a fight. If Edward looked carefully enough, he'd see the stains from tears that he'd wiped away when Jasper realized they were really over.

Jasper couldn't bring himself to say any of that. Instead he shrugged. "I was wondering if you were going to ask for that back."

The look Edward gave Jasper was clear. Obviously Jasper was the one who needed the CAT scan, not him.

Rushing across the room, Edward grabbed a framed photo from off the fireplace. He examined it for a minute the same way he did the monthly reports at work: analyzing, calculating, verifying. Edward did that shit thoroughly.

Jasper knew which picture it was. It was taken on Thanksgiving, just after they'd announced to Jasper's family that they would be moving in together. Edward's cheeks were bright red from embarrassment at all the attention, but his eyes were shining with excitement. Jasper wasn't looking at the camera. He couldn't, not with his boy standing right up against him. Instead his eyes were focused on Edward while he grinned from ear to ear.

Jasper remembered how badly he'd wanted to kiss Edward. To kiss him long and hard, and maybe squeeze his ass a little, not caring that his grandmother was in the same room. But Jasper had kept his hands to himself, knowing Edward would die of embarrassment from such a public display of affection.

"See?" Edward waved the photo in front of Jasper's face. "Look at how happy we are!"

Jasper couldn't argue. It was true. Happy could barely describe that photograph. Heartbroken could hardly describe how he'd felt every day since Christmas walking past it.

Edward ran around the apartment pointing out every bit of evidence he found to prove how perfect they were together. His mutterings were barely comprehensible, except for the repeated _inconceivable_ every thirty seconds. He even examined Jasper's pantry—_See? No nuts!_—and finally came to stand in front of Jasper, his forehead creased with concentration.

"We were perfect together, just perfect. Nothing could have been better." But when Edward leaned into Jasper and Jasper hesitated before leaning back, Edward's expression went from absolutely-fucking-sure to maybe-I'm-wrong in an instant.

Edward's whispered, "Right?" made Jasper look away.

Jasper thought they had been pretty perfect together, apart from Edward's shyness. The fact that his nervousness affected him as much inside the bedroom as out had been something that Jasper hoped would improve with time and patience. But right up until that Christmas party, sex had been something Edward would only do with all the lights out, getting it over with as soon as he could, like he was ashamed of physical enjoyment.

"What _do _you remember, doll?"

Edward's head-tilt was adorable. "The more I try to think, the more I don't remember." He frowned before adding, "I don't know what I like." He leaned in a little closer, lips warm against the shell of Jasper's ear as he whispered, "Why don't you remind me?"

Jasper followed Edward to the same bedroom where they used to have restrained, clothes-still-half-on sex, determined to make him listen to the truth. It sure seemed to him like Edward needed to be reminded that sex was a pretty low priority, while caring about what other people thought was pretty fucking high.

Edward catching him right before he had a chance to shove that man-mountain Felix away at the Christmas party was a perfect example of Edward's prudishness in action. In the lonely weeks that followed, Jasper had time to dwell on the fact that, most likely, Edward had dumped him out of shame rather than misplaced jealously. By the time Jasper realized Felix's Christmas-kiss intention, pretty much every single fucker in the room was watching, then Edward had run out.

So, as Edward headed to the bedroom, Jasper followed, thinking he'd remind Edward of exactly what he liked, all right. He sure seemed to like leaving Jasper in the lurch, without a chance to explain that he'd been jumped by Felix. Yeah, Edward seemed to like not talking to Jasper, and that shit had really sucked, so he pushed the bedroom door open, ready to lay all that on the line. Memory loss or not, Edward needed to be reminded that he'd hurt Jasper badly when he ran away instead of listening.

Jasper might have been able to get some coherent words out if Edward still had his clothes on.

Yeah, explaining that he didn't want to get hurt so bad again might have been easier if Edward didn't have his thick, already-hard dick in hand, jacking it quickly, his face furrowed in concentration.

"Do I like it when we do it in here, Jasper? Or do we usually fuck on the couch? This room doesn't even feel familiar."

Maybe if Edward had ever wanted to do it during daylight, or with the lights on in the evening, the bed they'd shared might be more recognizable. Jasper almost spoke up, but Edward had already moved on.

"Do I fuck you, or do you fuck me? I kinda want to do both, but I don't know which I like best, or what we do most often. Why don't you get your clothes off? Maybe I'll remember when I see your pretty ass."

Jesus Fucking Christ.

Edward's brand-new dirty mouth might kill Jasper stone-cold dead.

Instead of telling Edward all the reasons why this shit was awkward, Jasper fumbled with his shirt buttons, mesmerized by the clear strand of glistening pre-come that stretched between Edward's cock and index finger. When Edward held his finger out toward him, Jasper went ahead and licked it.

Edward's smile was so bright and brilliant that Jasper smiled right back.

"Do you like the way I taste, Jasper? I kinda think you must. Look at the size of your boner. It's sticking out the waistband of your pants."

Jasper's dick was interested all right, no matter how much his head said that he should back away real quick.

"I'd really like to touch it." Edward did that touching shit with the light on, and with the curtains wide open. He got down on his knees—something he'd never done before—and touched Jasper everywhere he could, talking the whole time. Where Jasper had been more used to his restrained gasps, and almost silent panting, Edward went ahead and loudly vocalized his interest.

"You're so hot, Jasper. Look at the way your foreskin moves around. That makes me so horny. I can't believe I forgot your dick's uncut. Does it hurt if I do this to it?" He pulled Jasper's foreskin back really, really slowly, smiling up at him when Jasper huffed out a breathless _no. _

"What about if I do this?" Edward pushed Jasper's foreskin over his rosy cock head until only his slit was visible. Before Jasper could get a word out, Edward was leaning forward, his tongue tip poised for entry.

Jasper didn't try to stop him.

Fuck, no.

There'd be time for talking later.

Instead, he whimpered, hands resting on Edward's pale, strong shoulders as his dick was paid some hot, wet attention. Edward started by probing, his tongue dipping in as he made appreciative noises about Jasper's flavor. Then he wrapped his hand around Jasper's shaft a little more firmly, holding his foreskin right up to the end as he wiggled his tongue underneath it.

Jasper very nearly fell.

If feeling Edward's tongue right where he had only ever dreamed it would be wasn't hard enough to handle, his talking would surely stop his heart from beating. Edward trapped Jasper's dick against his stomach, bracing it with his forearm as he bent down even lower to suck on Jasper's nuts.

That shit was just like in a porno, Jasper thought, like in the good stuff you had to pony up for.

The way Edward used his tongue and lips to gather up one ball after the other, sucking, licking, mumbling into his thigh crease about how fucking good Jasper tasted, was pretty close to heaven.

Edward saying how much he wanted to get inside Jasper's ass, and how he wondered if he tasted as good back there also, sent Jasper straight to hell.

There was no fucking way that Edward would do any of this shit if his memory were intact.

Struggling for composure, Jasper tried to do the right thing. He even got some words out.

"Stop, baby. Stop. I can't think with your mouth on me down there."

Edward just smiled, looking the definition of happy as his slick lips slid up the shaft he'd held back, then sucked lightly on Jasper's swollen glans.

Jasper grabbed hold of Edward's hair when he felt a wet finger circling his asshole. After Edward slipped that finger in, and acted like he liked it, Jasper jerked and suddenly came.

Laughter wasn't something he'd heard often when they'd shared his bedroom in the past, but Edward's laugh rang out as he wiped Jasper's spunk from his lips and chin.

"You should have given me some warning." Edward licked the back of his hand clean, as if tasting Jasper's jizz was normal. "That shit's too good to waste."

Jasper didn't know what to say to that. He wiped away a drop of his come from Edward's lips and sighed. Edward made him feel so good. But he needed to stay focused.

"Edward," he started, but Edward was already walking away, wriggling his ass with each step.

"Edward." Jasper tried again. Edward turned around, his hand on his dick.

"Ed..." Deciding that he just couldn't look at his naked maybe-ex-boyfriend while talking about important shit, he began to walk around the room.

Jasper stared at his feet while he paced. He stared and spoke slowly, trying to find the right words to tell Edward how he felt. He hoped that his "ums" and "ahhs" weren't too distracting. He hoped that he was being clear. When he finally, _finally_ said what he thought he needed to say, sort of, he turned to look at Edward.

Who wasn't there.

Sighing, he walked out to the living room where Edward sat—still naked—on the couch with Jasper's laptop, pad, and pencil beside him.

"I've got it!" Edward grinned. Jasper's heart skipped a beat. He knew it was wrong, but his spirits sank at the thought of Edward getting his memory back so soon. Dirty-talking Edward had been too much fun.

"I've got a full list."

Confused for a moment, Jasper tilted his head and stepped a little closer. "List of what?"

"All of the sex. Just about everything, I think."

Jasper laughed out loud, then took the piece of paper from Edward. Making a list was such an Edward thing to do, but the list was so far from normal Edward that Jasper's mouth fell open.

"Do you even know what half of this stuff is?"

Edward's furrowed brow was adorable. "Well, no. I must have forgotten. But you're reminding me, remember?" He grabbed Jasper's ass and pulled him closer, then licked his thigh. "Missed a drop," he said with a grin. Jasper couldn't seem to speak.

"What should we start with?" Without waiting for Jasper's response, Edward suggested starting with anal beads. He thought they sounded fun.

It took a while for Edward to believe that Jasper really didn't have any. When would he have had the need to use them? Edward had made it pretty clear before that vanilla was his favorite sexual flavor, so once he had agreed to move in, Jasper threw out his stash of toys. After Edward broke up with him, Jasper couldn't face shopping for more. Playing was no fun on his own.

Jasper looked at Edward's neatly printed alphabetical list again, considering the options.

Anal: Yes please, but maybe not yet. Edward hadn't let Jasper near his ass before. In that respect at least, Edward was still a virgin. Jasper sure wanted to be Edward's first, but only if it was something he would remember.

Blowjob: Edward had already checked off that category with a tick. Then he'd added a smiley face beside it, along with a 10/10, and a penciled in 'Yum.'

Cunnilingus: Jasper chuckled.

Docking: Now that had possibilities.

Before Christmas, Edward had tended to squeeze his eyes shut tight if he ever touched Jasper's cock, like being uncut was scary. Just now in the bedroom, Edward's fascination with Jasper's foreskin had been crystal clear. Jasper was just wondering if it was fair to contemplate Edward's wish list while he was still a little altered, when Edward spoke up again.

"I do remember this." His breath on Jasper's cock was warm. From where Edward sat on the couch he had a real clear view of it. "It looks so different from mine when it's soft like this." He leaned in, kissing the furled end of Jasper's foreskin before continuing. "And it feels like such soft velvet." He mouthed it like he loved it, looking up at Jasper as if he had hung the moon. "I wonder what it feels like. I really, really wish I had one."

Pulling him up, Jasper jacked Edward off a little—he was still so good and hard—then leaned down and kissed him there, licking away his sticky pre-come until Edward swayed and groaned.

"Come closer, doll." While he was still pretty soft, Jasper had some spare skin to play with. After a little guidance, and one fit of Edward-giggles, he slid his foreskin over the tip Edward's cock.

"Oh fuck, that's… That's… I'm inside you!" Edward blinked and blinked and blinked.

"Yeah." Jasper could only hold it for a minute. Edward's breathless admiration, followed by his mouth against Jasper's neck—sucking, licking, biting—made his own dick fill back up. Jasper's voice was a little shaky as he explained that some dudes could still do that docking shit while they had a hard-on, and they could even unload each other's jizz there.

Edward bit him a little harder, groaning, until Jasper asked, "What's on your list for the letter E?"

"Edging." Edward squinted at the list. "What does that mean, exactly?"

Jasper tried not to smile. It wasn't easy.

"Want me to show you?"

Edward nodded. "I like it when you show me things that I've forgotten."

Jasper couldn't help smiling at that. He had to admit that he really, _really_ enjoyed refreshing Edward's memory.

Jasper told Edward to sit down and relax. Slowly, he leaned him back until his head rested against the sofa, and a curious smile played on his lips.

Hovering above him, Jasper brushed their lips together once, twice, three times.

"What's edging, Jasper?" Edward asked again, and instead of answering, Jasper kissed him.

He started off a little rough, tongue going deep, then he kissed him softly, licking his lips, then Jasper kissed him hard once again. Edward pulled Jasper closer every time he began to pull away. He pulled Jasper down onto his lap, fingers slipping against his skin, until he got a firm grip on his ass.

Moaning, Jasper forced himself to pull away. Leaning back, taking a deep breath, he reminded himself what he was doing.

Using just one fingertip, he traced the length of Edward's cock from base to tip, then back down again. He did it again, with an even lighter touch, then traced the head of Edward's cock in circles, again and again and again.

"Fuck." The word sounded deliciously dirty and hot, and very very needy.

"Jasper."

He didn't answer, just kissed Edward hard, then soft, then hard again. With Edward's hard cock in his hand he jacked him slow, then fast, then slow.

"Jasper," Edward squirmed beneath him, and Jasper slid down to the floor, so he was sitting between Edward's spread legs.

Edward had taken care of Jasper already, and it was time to return the favor. Sort of.

With his head tilted to the side, Edward asked Jasper why he was smiling. Instead of answering, Jasper wrapped his lips around the head of Edward's cock, then went down, down, down.

"Oh, fuck."

Edward jerked up, and Jasper smiled some more around him. Vanilla Edward would have a scrunched expression. He would ask for a towel, then maybe take a shower, wondering out loud how anyone could think so much saliva could feel good.

Up and down, he sucked and licked until Edward was panting, until his balls rose up and his asscheeks squeezed together. Then he sat back and waited.

"Jasper?" Understandably, Edward was confused.

Jasper smiled, stroking Edward's thighs all the while.

This time instead of answering, Jasper jacked him some more.

"Fuck, Jasper, I'm going to come."

Smirking, Jasper leaned back again and grinned.

Cursing, panting, _Jasper Jasper Jasper_, Edward moaned, and Jasper wondered how much was too much. He wondered where to draw the line.

Edward's eyes flew open. "Fuck you," he whisper-laughed, finally putting it all together.

Jasper's voice was growly. "That's nothing, baby. Real edging can go on for days and days and days."

"Is that what we did?" Edward sounded breathless. "Did we do it like this? Did you make me wait? Did I make you wait too?"

Jasper didn't know how to answer without making them both feel bad. Having Edward sprawled out in front of him—long fingers playing unconsciously with his own firm, pink nipple, his hips chasing the too-light contact with Jasper's hand—was how things could have been for all their time together.

Jasper changed the subject. "Do you remember what you wrote for the letter F?"

"Oh that's easy." Edward's smile was bright and easy. "You've been doing it already. I wrote that F is for fisting."

Jasper choked.

Shuffling forward, Edward reached for Jasper's half-hard cock, wrapping his hand around it with a grip Jasper could only describe as confident.

Edward's voice was low and rumbling. "I like it when you fist me, Jasper. I really, really do. What about you? I can't remember if you like it when I fist you, Jasper, but I kinda think you do."

Jasper looked down at Edward's pale hands, fisted around his shaft.

"Doll, that's not exactly how fisting works." At Edward's look of consternation, Jasper whispered the details in his ear.

Edward's breathless, "No fucking way," was followed by a high-pitched, "Really?"

Jasper's nod was slow and easy, just like his smile at Edward's almost soundless _Oh._

Deciding that there was no time like the present, Jasper laid it out for Edward, taking care so that there could be absolutely no confusion.

"Have I thought about fisting you, baby? I can't say that I truly have, although I'd do pretty much anything you ever asked of me. I love you, and love makes people push past their natural boundaries, if it makes them and their partner happy." He leaned down, kissing Edward's neglected nipple, then sucked it until Edward squirmed.

When he spoke again, it was with a deep sigh. "But you don't remember how you used to be, baby, so I have to tell you before we go any further. There's no way in fucking hell you'd let me anywhere near your hole. Not with my fist, hell, not even with a finger."

Edward's blinks bordered on comical. "Really? So do you only like to bottom? I don't remember that."

"Nope. I like to top too. I think I'm pretty good at it, but I kinda told myself that it would never happen with you." Jasper shrugged. "Just being with you was enough, even if that meant I only ever got to take it, instead of giving it to you too."

Edward's hand movements on Jasper's cock slowed, then stopped completely. "It sounds like I was an awful boyfriend."

His expression looked so familiar. Jasper watched Edward's _thinking about turning all the lights out face_, then smiled as Edward frowned with determination.

"F stands for finger." Edward nodded emphaticically. "I can take a finger, and I really want you to be the one to do it."

Edward spread his legs a little wider, cheeks (on his face) flushing deep, deep pink. "Jasper, if you don't stick something in me quick, I'll do it to myself."

Jasper licked a finger and quickly got to work, watching as Edward's cock twitched against his belly every time Jasper pressed, and pushed and wriggled. He shuffled in closer, then bent and licked Edward's balls. His finger nudged in a little further, and Edward groaned and trembled. Jasper stroked Edward's hot, hard cock and tried to shove his finger in some more.

Edward yelped, and locked down even tighter. His _sorry_ sounded pathetic. Jasper resolved to try much harder as he pulled his finger out. He might never get this opportunity again, not with Edward so willing and up for it. He lifted Edward's legs, bracing his hands behind his knees until Edward's ass tilted upward. He skipped the next eleven letters and went ahead and letter-R-for-rimmed him.

"Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck."

Pausing for just a moment, Jasper couldn't help but grin. He never, ever thought Edward would talk like that, especially from Jasper's tongue on his most private place.

"Jasper?"

He got right back to it, starting with a gentle circle with the tip of his tongue, then a lick, lick, lick right where it seemed Edward wanted it the most.

_Arrghh_ was Edward's only response, so he guessed that he'd been right.

Jasper licked, and Edward groaned, until he began to feel a little brave. One more lick then Jasper really went for it, and pushed his tongue-tip right in. When Edward froze, then let out a long, loud groan, Jasper went even deeper.

Buried face-deep in Edward's asscheeks was a place Jasper never thought that he would be. He certainly planned on making the most of it. He wriggled and swirled, then he lapped and kissed. He only paused once to lick at Edward's pre-come, because Edward'd been right. That shit was too good to waste.

Sitting back a little, Jasper replaced his tongue with his finger, then he licked up Edward's thick shaft.

Jasper was more focused than ever, but Edward was falling apart. Jasper licked and fucked him with one finger, and when Edward begged for more, he finally made it two.

When Edward told him to stop, Jasper sat back, more than a little confused. Hadn't Edward been begging for more? And groaning like it felt really good? He shook his head, and then he nodded. He'd known that this would all have to eventually come to an end.

Edward kissed Jasper's swollen lips and asked him to smile. He was sure they'd covered the letter R pretty fucking thoroughly. Couldn't they move on to the letter S?

Jasper's voice was raspy. "You want me to suck you, doll?" Edward shook his head, then nodded, looking so flushed and pretty. Jasper got down to work, hoping that by some miracle Edward would remember how much he liked this once his old memories returned. The way Edward shifted, hips rising, hands clutching at the couch cushions, was so fucking awesome. He really had let go.

Edward's breathless, "Can we go back to the letter K?" made Jasper crawl right up his body, then lean in for a deep kiss. Kissing was the one thing they'd always enjoyed together, where Edward gave as good as Jasper, just as long as no one else might see them.

They kissed for fucking ages while Jasper ground their cocks together, whispering into Edward's hot mouth that this covered the letter H too. Humping on the couch was worth adding to the list because it felt so fucking awesome.

H also stood for hickey, according to Edward, who begged Jasper not to stop when he sucked the skin below his ear. Jasper sucked up a good one—impossible to hide—then he felt a little guilty, trying to kiss it better.

Edward pushed him sideways, then got up and headed to the bedroom. When he turned and said, "You do still keep the condoms and lube in your nightstand drawer, right?" Jasper guessed that they were getting back to the letter F.

"Come on Jasper. Won't you hurry up and fuck me?"

Jasper thought that oh yes he fucking would.

They had a few moments of sweet confusion, just like it was their first time all over again. In a way, Jasper guessed it was. First Edward tried to help him put on the condom, but he was distracted by Jasper's foreskin, playing with it like he'd forgotten that he'd already done that just half an hour before. Then he didn't know how best to situate himself, wriggling up against the pillows before turning over on his stomach.

"No, doll. I want to see your face."

If there was even a split second of Edward recalling that sex was something for other people to enjoy, and for him to only barely tolerate, Jasper wanted to notice that shit right away. By the time he had a slicked thumb in Edward's ass, watching the way he moaned and shivered, Jasper thought things might work out okay. When Edward stilled, jacking his own dick quickly as Jasper pushed his cock in, he was certain that Edward was completely with him.

Jasper took his time, pushing in really slowly, waiting for a lessening in Edward's wonderful/awful internal resistance. He pushed in faster when Edward grabbed at the back of his thighs, begging him to just fucking go ahead and do it.

"I feel… I can't… Don't stop…"

Jasper leaned over further, pressing Edward's legs against his body, straining to reach his face to kiss him. When Edward sucked his tongue, then gasped and ground against him, he guessed he'd found the perfect angle.

Once Edward really lost himself in the feeling, Jasper went ahead and followed, fucking him fast and steady like he'd never, ever quit. Edward sounded incoherent, and Jasper cracked a smile.

_This_ was what he'd hoped so hard for.

_This_ was what had filled his wildest dreams.

Edward was a fucking mess, all sex-flushed chest and lips that looked like they'd been bitten. Jasper rested back onto his knees, legs spread wide, then hauled Edward hard against him. They both tipped their heads back at the feeling that extra depth provoked. With one hand on Edward's dick, and the other holding on tight to Edward's hip, Jasper raced him to the finish.

Edward got there first.

Yelling, cursing, and moaning, Edward came. His _oh my fucking god_ face made Jasper think that Edward might never forget it. Collapsing, kissing, and gasping, Jasper smiled, really smiled, for the first time in eighty-seven days.

"You okay, doll?" Jasper wanted to make sure he wasn't mistaken. Edward nodded, then shook his head, then nodded once again. Between breaths he explained that he was more than okay, so much more than happy. He just wanted to know three things.

Did Jasper still love him? Want to be with him, forever? Would Jasper put his ring back on?

Watching Jasper nod three times in a row made Edward grin, then pull him even closer.

They drifted to sleep wrapped up together, but when Jasper woke up a half an hour later, Edward had already left him.

Jasper ran into the living room, hoping to find Edward adding to his porn list, but the whole apartment was empty; he checked every single room. Propped up against the laptop was a folded sheet of paper.

_We left the groceries in your truck. All your ice cream had melted. The letter I stands for eating ice cream off your body! Just running out to get some more._

After smiling for a moment—food play was something Edward used to call unhygienic—Jasper had a sudden awful thought. Pulling on his pants, searching hopelessly for his truck keys, Jasper felt anxiety wash over him like a fast-rising flood of panic.

Choosing ice cream had brought a brand-new Edward to him.

What if a double dose of brain freeze brought his old Edward back?

Maybe he should have run a comb through his hair, or stopped to pull on a shirt before trying to flag down a ride to Albertsons. Perhaps he looked a little crazy as he ran while he tried to hitch a ride. All Jasper knew was that Edward had taken his truck to the store, and that he had to try to find him quickly.

It wasn't just that brand-new Edward was everything Jasper had ever wished for.

Fuck no.

He hadn't been unhappy when Edward's shyness had been bone deep.

Nope. He'd loved the man regardless. He'd missed him so fucking much.

Jasper ran all the way to the store because he felt a fear for Edward that was real and clear and heartfelt.

Even if Edward didn't remember what they'd shared together, he wanted to be there for him. He couldn't stand the thought that Edward might do that same blood-rushing-to-his-brain deep bend in the frozen-food aisle, then stand up all alone, confused and panicked.

Pushing his way past shoppers who seemed determined to get in his fucking way, looking up and down each and every aisle he passed as he ran and slipped and sprinted, Jasper was short of breath when he skidded to a halt, arms flailing for balance, as he finally found Edward.

Rounded yet pert, squeezable yet firm looking, Edward's ass was so familiar. Jasper approached him slowly, like Edward was an unexploded bomb.

When Edward stood, clutching two pints of ice cream, he blinked then said, "I don't know what _you_ like, Jasper."

Jasper took the pint of chocolate ice cream from him.

Edward put back the vanilla.


End file.
